coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9134 (3rd April 2017)
Plot Ken doesn't remember anything after breakfast the day he was attacked and is disturbed when DS MacKinnon and DC Hough tell him that somebody pushed him down the stairs and left him for dead. He takes exception to their suggestion that one of his family was responsible and tells them to leave. Faye tells Anna she's staying in to work on her art project with Craig. Audrey trips over the vacuum cleaner in the salon and breaks her arm. Peter, Tracy, Adam and Daniel visit Ken. Sinead doesn't go with them as she thinks it should just be family. Ken is surprised by his childrens' show of support, given their recent acrimony towards him. Craig tells Gary he has a month of training left. When Gary asks about Faye's art project, he knows nothing about it. Ken blows Adam's drug secret to the rest of the Barlows. Adam confesses to being hooked on prescription painkillers in Canada but doesn't mention his recent troubles with Ronan Truman, saying only that he got his bruises due to a misunderstanding. When Tracy starts fussing him, Ken recoils in fear and hits the panic button, summoning a nurse to remove them all. Adam admits to all but Ken that he didn't go back to Canada but has been staying in a bedsit in Longsight. Simon complains to Peter that his history teacher Mr Rawlins confiscated his phone on the last day of term and didn't return it. Daniel tells Sinead that Ken thinks she's still pregnant. Ken doesn't trust his family and calls Roy to his side. Adam asks Rosie to give him an alibi, as he was near Coronation Street when Ken was pushed. When she refuses, he threatens to expose her drug smuggling and drag Sally's name through the mud. Daniel decides not to tell Ken about the abortion until he's stronger. Sinead thinks Daniel still hasn't forgiven her. Ken begins to doubt his family's innocence as they all have a motive to attack him. Roy tells him that he must tell the police in case they try to finish the job. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Ken's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken is stunned when he wakes up in hospital and realises somebody attacked him; and tragedy strikes when Audrey breaks her arm at the salon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,750,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes